


Usay

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: It's 3:45 AM now haha.





	Usay

It happened

And now its happening all the time

In replay

You feel it

Will you tell me what you saw?

I can tell that something's wrong

Usay..

Feathers fell to the ground as hundreds of sharp teeth belonging to large, black, eyeless, snake-like creatures tore it apart. He couldn't scream, his throat bled as he felt the grip tighten around his throat.

He struggles to regain control, but, "You don't control us, we CONTROL you." is what the Leviathans say, as they tore his skin. The slithered their way through the small gaps in his wings.

Eating away at his body, devouring his grace. There are times where he was able to turn a Leviathan into goo, but it would just reform.

Blood and black goo splattered on the ground. Six large wings maimed, torn, twisted and broken. Blood stained the feathers and seeped through when ever it made contact with another feather.

He can't feel his wings anymore, the pain's too much. He fought, and fought... but the Leviathans gained control as they managed to reach the heart of his grace.

Castiel felt teeth sink into his head and eyes, tugging and stretching the holy skin. He can't feel anything anymore, his mind went blank.

His body imploded in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:45 AM now haha.


End file.
